Hydraulic fracturing or fracking operations are often used during well development in the oil and gas industry. For example, in formations in which oil or gas cannot be readily or economically extracted from the earth, a hydraulic fracturing operation may be performed. Such a hydraulic fracturing operation typically includes pumping large amounts of fracking fluid at high pressure to induce cracks in the earth, thereby creating pathways via which the oil and gas may flow. Hydraulic fracturing or fracking pumps are typically relatively large positive displacement pumps. Fracking fluid often contains water, proppants and other additives and is pumped downhole by the fracking pump at a sufficient pressure to cause fractures and fissures to form within the well.
As a result of the abrasive and sometimes corrosive nature of the fracking fluid and the high pressures to which the fracking pumps are subjected, fracking pumps may be at a relatively high risk of failure. Systems have been proposed for monitoring pump failures. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2016/0168976 discloses a system for detecting leakage in a fracking by monitoring the suction pressure, the discharge pressure, and a pump cylinder pressure. Each pressure may be measured by a different pressure sensor. A simplified system for monitoring a fracking pump would be desirable.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.